


I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

by inkedstarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedstarlight/pseuds/inkedstarlight
Summary: Sirius and Remus recalled the time they discovered that they were in love with one another. Told from both perspectives in two chapters.





	I Can't Help Falling in Love with You

He was seventeen when it happened.

They were in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Him, James, Remus, and Peter were all but unmotivated for the year ahead of them. Save their pranks, they were best known for cutting class, or at the very least, arriving fashionably late. At this point, Professor McGonagall was used to their tardy presence, but that never stopped her from giving them detentions. It was rare to see one without the other. The four boys were inseparable ever since first year, and it was an unspoken agreement that it would remain that way until they were mere wrinkles and croaky spells.

It was mid-November, and the beginnings of winter frosted the castle. A wonderful spell had been cast upon the trees to preserve the autumn leaves, adding a splash of color to the otherwise drab surroundings. When forced to walk outside on their way to classes, students huddled into their scarves and flocked together like birds. Everyone - professors included - was counting down the days until Christmas break. When they weren’t having a communal snow fight outside, you could typically find them crowded in the common rooms, desperately cramming for a last minute exam the professor had assigned. Classes were especially difficult first term, granting them little time to themselves.

That is, of course, excluding the Marauders.

If they weren’t racing down the corridors with an angry Filch on their tails, they were found at The Three Broomsticks downing Butterbeer almost religiously.

That’s where it happened.

It was eight o’clock in the evening, the quiet buzz of the few remaining customers filling the inn. Hogsmeade itself was nearly empty, the occasional passerby walking past the window overlooking the cobbled streets. They had well overstayed their visit, but it was all for a good cause. Situated in a cozy booth in the corner of the pub, the four friends were deep in conversation, their voices hushed to ward off nosy patrons. Sirius and Remus were in the middle, James and Peter sitting on either end directly across from one another. Empty tankards and half eaten baked goods littered the wooden table.

“You can’t honestly be serious.”

“As a heart attack. C’mon, what could go wrong?”

“Oh, I don’t know, we’d be the school joke for _months._ And I don’t exactly have the body for that.”

“Lighten up, Scabbers! If I weren’t into Evans, I’d totally tap that.”

Peter groaned and buried his face in his hands. James laughed loudly and Sirius simply smirked as Remus rolled his eyes.

“Anyone would be lucky to see us naked. Not to mention sliding down a stripper pole. Girls would never leave you be, mate.”

“ _Naked?_ ” he looked up from his hands with wide eyes. “We could be expelled for public indecency!”

James waved his hand in dismissal, but relented. “Okay, okay. I’ll compromise. You can wear your precious jockstrap.”

Remus chimed in before Peter could retort. “Do any of you morons even know how to dance on a pole? It’s not as easy as riding a bike.”  
“How’d you know? Oh, Moony,” James held his heart dramatically. “Do you have a second life you’ve failed to mention?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and dissolved into a fit of laughter. This time, Sirius joined him.

“Sod off, fuckwads,” he said lightheartedly. “You know, Lily’s going to peg you as an even bigger douche if we do this.”

James snorted, as if the mere thought was impossible. “Highly unlikely. Have you seen this body?” He gestured to his slumped over demeanor, wrinkled dress shirt, and haphazardly knotted tie.

“And you wonder why she isn’t in line to jump your bones,” he said dryly.

Sirius sat back in his seat and watched the three of them fire witty comments back and forth.

It was the little things like this that summoned nostalgia for the past six years. Sometimes, he couldn’t begin to fathom how he got so lucky. Coming from a household where he was berated everyday, he wasn’t expecting to find friends when he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Nor was he expecting to be brought in by James’s family - to have a mum that looked out for him. From the beginning of first year, his eleven year old self had vowed to keep his head down. Of course, that faded away the minute he met James. Riding on the excitement of being sorted into Gryffindor - of clearing his name from the reputation he had tried so hard to run from - the last thing he wanted to do was blend into the crowd. He wanted to _make_ something of himself.

And so that began his career at Hogwarts. From there, he met Remus and Peter and together they set out to make people laugh. They didn’t prank for the attention or the thrill, but for the effect it had on people. The joy they could create. It was then when he fell in love with magic and the freedom he had never been granted.

And now he was here: sixteen years old and punk as hell. Or as some would call him, a fuckboy. Sure, he had been around the block two, three times. Maybe four. Possibly more. It was all in good fun. He had openly embraced his sexuality ever since he was thirteen, just a couple years after moving out of his homophobic household. Being a student at Hogwarts was like entering a new world. He had never experienced such a tolerant and accepting environment. It was the seventies, so he couldn’t say the same on behalf of most of the Muggle folk. But the Wizarding World took in whoever needed a home.

The Hogwarts student body was incredibly diverse: gay, lesbian, bisexual, trans, polyamorous, asexual… the list goes on. When he had nervously come out, first to James when he spent the summer at his parent’s house, James had looked at him and simply said, “I would have never guessed” and promptly burst into laughter. Sirius had socked him in the arm, and when his friend quieted down, asked him if he was really okay with it. Hearing the fear in his voice, James held his shoulders and sincerely told him that he loved him no matter how he labelled himself.

Where James was like a brother, Remus was his best friend. He confided in him about everything: his latest crush, family issues, and intimate details of his life he wouldn’t trust anyone else with. And Remus did the same with him. They did bicker about petty things most of the time, their latest argument having been about which boy snores the loudest. Remus won, as per usual. James liked to call them an old married couple. Sure, he made romantic gestures every once in a while to get a rise out of him and flirted shamelessly, but that was the extent of it. He would admit, however, he did have a (short-lived) crush on him the beginning of sixth year. Remus had left fifth year scrawny and short, and returned lean and tall with a jaw that could cut glass. His hair was no longer a shaggy mess, but a unkempt, softly curled, handsome mess. Puberty had done him well. _Very_ well.

But he forgot all about it once the next conquest caught his attention. And Adorable Remus went back to Smartass Remus… who just so happened to make Sirius - _Sirius,_ of all people - stumble over his words every so often.

And he _was_ looking especially fine tonight. Sirius couldn’t help but sneak glances at him every so often. Why did he have to bite his lip like that?

“Shit, we’ve got to go, mates,” James said looking at his watch. “Unlike you studious wankers, we have yet to finish that bloody Potions essay that’s due… tomorrow. Brilliant.” He stood up with a groaning Peter.

“Jokes on you. I copied from Moony before he handed his in early. The early bird gets the worm,” Sirius smiled smugly, holding his hand up for a high five. Remus shook his head in disgust and ignored him. This only made him grin wider.

“Ah. Well, we’ll leave you two lovebirds be. I’ll see you in Charms tomorrow morning assuming we don’t die writing this half assed piece of shit.” With a wave from Peter and a curtsy from James, they grabbed their jackets and walked out.

Sirius turned to Remus. “Looks like it’s just you and me, sexy.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Remus tilted his head up to the ceiling as if reasoning with God. “Help me.”

Sirius frowned. He had been flirting with the werewolf for three years, and he never got so much as a mocking laugh in return. He knew it was all light hearted fun, but every once in a while he wished that Remus would take him seriously. In one instance, he had asked Remus to go to the Yule Ball with him the day before seeing as neither boy had a date. He planned out this extravagant ballposal just last year with all the stops. Choreographed dancing, fancy dress robes, the very first romantic Howler. He’d even gotten down on one knee like a blubbering idiot. And what did Moony do? Gave him a thumbs up and told him that it was “a valiant effort.” And proceeded to walk out. Sirius had ran to catch up with him, explaining to him that he was just teasing, it was all a joke.

But sometimes he thought…

It was _just_ teasing, wasn’t it?

Because every once in a blue moon, Remus would be affectionate too. He would grab his hand gently and intertwine his fingers with his. Or maybe they would be sitting in front of the common room fire and Remus would feed Sirius his best chocolates. Or his favorite, when Remus would get drunk off firewhisky and whisper sweet nothings into his ears. But the worst part about that one? He wouldn’t even be sober enough to remember it the next day.

“Please, you love it,” he managed to get out. Remus hurled a balled up napkin at his head.

Madam Rosmerta appeared by their table before Sirius could throw it back.

“Could I get a refill?” Remus pointed to his empty glass.

“You boys do know that we close in ten minutes, yes?” she replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, I can easily finish it in five,” he gave her a hopeful smile. Sirius was surprised when he found himself leaning closer to him, his eyes glued to that rarity of a smile. Remus cut him a quick glance and Sirius started, clearing his throat and sitting up.

“You have been in here for hours. I’m cutting you off.”

Sirius rested his chin on his hand, exuding a natural charm. “Rosmerta, my dear. May I call you Rosie?”  
“No.”

“Rosie, here’s the thing. My boy over here,” he pointed to Remus and lowered his voice, “his mother died and it’s taken quite a toll on him. She used to make him homemade Butterbeer, and being here reminds him of the happy moments with her. Just one more drink, for him?”

She seemed to contemplate this.

“Fine,” she said gruffly after a moment. “And then I don’t want to see you for the next two weeks. Including that friend of yours who doesn’t stop singing that god awful song whenever Lily Evans walks in.”

“That would be James. ‘You’re Having My Baby’ is just a phase for him.”

“Yes, well every time he belts out those ridiculous lyrics, she looks like she could punch him right then and there.”

“That’s the reaction he’s going for.”

Madam Rosmerta shook her head and leaned over and grabbed Remus’s empty tankard, reaching out to briefly touch his shoulder. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Once she walked away, Sirius casually took a swig of his drink, peering over at Remus, who was gawking in his direction.

“My mother died _two years_ ago, you bloody wanker!” he whisper-shouted, mouth hanging open.

Sirius shrugged, loving how riled up he could get. “It got you another drink, didn’t it?”

Remus huffed and continued to glare at him until Rosmerta came back with a fresh mug of Butterbeer.

God, he was adorable when he was angry. No, not just adorable. The most handsome person he’s ever seen.

_What the fuck? Where did that come from?_

Sirius stared at the cracks in the wooden table as Remus began to down his drink. What was he thinking? He’d known him since he was eleven. They grew up together, watched each other change from children into young adults. Sure, he was gay and Remus was bisexual, but that didn’t mean they were meant to be.

So why was he suddenly having these thoughts?

Sirius had been with his fair share of boys. He was the guy who grinded with dozens of guys at the Yule Ball. The guy who had a new boy toy every couple of months. The guy who broke hearts left and right.

Except… this year was different so far. He didn’t know what it was, but he stopped… everything. Sneaking out to fool around, going on date after date, making a fool out of himself for some guy.

Why was he just now realizing this?

He must have just been so involved in the Marauders this year. Planning pranks, having parties… but no.

Because instead of waiting in the common room for the Quidditch team to roll through so he could pick out some poor, delicious player, he was in the dormitory playing wizard’s chess with Remus. Instead of sneaking out in the middle of the night, he was curled up in Remus’s arms after the dreaded full moon. Instead of daydreaming about his next romantic victim, he was watching Remus take notes as he raised his hand to answer with a response full of passion. Instead of making a fool out of himself for a random guy, he was… he was doing it for _Remus._

It was always Remus.

Sirius gasped.

“What? Do I have something on my mouth?”

He looked up slowly to find Remus sitting in the dim booth across from him, his oversized sweater, the one that Sirius loved to steal, rolled up to the elbows. He was running a hand through his beautifully disheveled hair as he pointed to his plump lips which were, yes, covered in Butterbeer foam.

_Holy shit. I’m in love with Remus Lupin._

“Sirius? Hello?”

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. His heart was beating out of his chest, his sweaty palms running over his thighs. What was happening?

“Five minutes until closing,” Rosmerta yelled from across the pub. “I want you kids out by 8:30 on the dot!”

“What the hell is wrong with you, mate? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost,” Remus looked at him with concerned eyes.

“N-nothing. Thought I’d forgotten to do that Potions assignment.”

“You told James that you had already done it,” he said slowly.

“I’m a wanker,” he let out a weak laugh. “I meant Charms.”

“Right… Well are you ready to head out?”  
He nodded his head and they stood up, Sirius snagging Remus’s coat off the table. He held it up and Remus’s eyes lit up with pleasure, turning around so Sirius could help him slip into it.

After Sirius put on his own winter jacket, he looked at Remus with raised eyebrows. “Shall we?”  
Remus nodded with the slightest of grins and held out his hand. Sirius took it.

_I am absolutely, completely fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Shannon actually posted new content! What a surprise. I'll hopefully have Remus's side of the story up soon, I'm really excited to start writing it. Let me know what you thought - as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
